The Wanted
by epicmuffins
Summary: Okay, I know that it says Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail, but there's also InuYasha, Soul Eater, Bleach, slight Madoka Magica, and OHSHC. Suzie Berzins is a girl who has been living on the streets for three years, ever since her parents were murdered and the rest of her family, except her older brother and sister, are dead. Check inside for Full Summary!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Suzie Berzins is a girl who has been living on the streets for three years, ever since her parents were murdered and the rest of her family dead. She was forced to hide all emotion to live. What happens when she meets characters from our favorite animes?

ANIMES/CHARACTERS (get ready, there's a few of them)

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Roy Mustang

Winery Rockbell

Fairy Tail (I started writing this before the seven year time skip):

Natsu Dragneel

Erza Scarlet

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfillia

Inuyasha:

Kagome

Inuyasha

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Kouhaku

Naraku

Kaugra

Soul Eater

Death the Kid (Kid, for those who don't know)

Maka Albarn

Soul "Eater" Evans

Black Star

Tsubaki

Liz Thompson

Patty Thompson

Lord Death

Bleach:

Chad

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abari

Rukia Kuchki

Oraheme Inoaway

Ornou

Ouran Highschool Host Club:

Tamaki Suoh

Haruhi Fujioka

Kyoya Otori

Mitsukni Honeynozuka (Honey Senpai)

Takashi Morinozuka (Mori Senpai)

Hikaru Hitachin

Kauru Hitachin

THE ALWAYS AMAZING HOST CLUB GUESTS!

Madoka Magica (VERY SLIGHT):

Kyoko Sakura

Kuybey

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay, so if you look in my bio then you'll see me talking about the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Well….HERE IT IS! I started this before the seven year time skip in Fairy Tail, At episode 200 something of Bleach, and I finished watching everything else. Also, expect my other fanfictions (if you're reading them….) to take more time since I'm now editing this one as I post it, writing the sequel to this one (I'm making a trilogy) and writing my NaLu fic and my Warriors fic. Also, for the random shit in here, just blame my ADHD. And yes, as I was like 11 when I first wrote this….the main character is based off of me with a completely different backstory and personality. We have the same name (not last name) and the same appearance. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 1-

I was sitting in a crowd full of people. All of them were talking, complaining, and shouting. Frankly, it annoyed the shit out of me. _What am I doing here, again?_ I thought. "Brown Wolf…" I turned to see a girl in green shorts, a white hoodie, and some brown converse. She had bright blue eyes and white hair. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Dunno," I growled. _Oh, now I remember,_ "After we get the money." I told her. She nodded and looked back at the crowd. I looked down at myself. A pair of worn out jeans, a dirty white t-shirt, a brown belt, a gold chain around my neck, and black converse that hid the top (that went up to my knees) under my jeans. I was sitting on a stool next to a round table. The girl from before, White Tiger, was standing next to me.

Okay, maybe I should explain a bit. Me and White Tiger live on the streets. This is White Tiger's first year, but she's strong. I've been on the streets for three years. Ever since my parents were murdered. White Tiger isn't her real name, and Brown Wolf isn't my real name, either. They're our street names. I don't know what White Tiger's real name is, she never told me. You'll find out my real name later. There's these competitions that are held every once in a while. You fight for money. And that's where we are now.

A cup of….something was slammed on the table. I turned to look at who put it there. It was a guy with long, blonde hair that he had tied in a braid. He had on a long red coat, gloves, two black shirts under the coat, black pants, and brown boots. He had strangely colored golden eyes. He looked pretty short. He looked like he was 15 or 16. But he wasn't the one that caught my attention, it was the suit of armor behind him.

"You're not goin' to medieval warfare," I growled. "So what's with the armor?" The guy with the red coat stiffened.

"No reason, really! He just likes to wear it!" he said, laughing nervously.

"Okay…" I said slowly, my brows furrowed. He sighed. "Names," I ordered. Living on the streets can make you forget your manners and social skills.

"Huh?" he asked.

"She wants to know your names," White Tiger said.

"I'm Edward Elric," he said, then pointed to the suit of armor "and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric,"

I nodded. "I'm Brown Wolf, and this-" I jerked my head at White Tiger "-is White Tiger,"

"Are those your real names?" Alphonse asked. I shook my head.

"Street names. No one uses their real names here," I said. "Well, except you two," I added.

"What do you mean 'here'?" Edward asked.

"What, ya don't know where ya are?" I asked.

"How could they be here if they didn't?" White Tiger said. I nodded.

"Well….actually…." Edward began.

I felt what was left of my faith in humanity slip away. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," I growled. "You're telling me, ya came in here, not even knowing what the hell ya just got yourself into?" I asked. The two nodded.

"Should we tell them?" White Tiger asked.

"Stupid question," I growled, closing my eyes. "Everyone should know that they just came into a hell hole," I added. I opened my eyes again and looked at Edward and Alphonse. "Long story short, everyone here is here 'cause they're desperate. We all need money, so we come here to fight for it," I said.

Before they could ask any questions, some guy in a suit came up to us. "Brown Wolf, yes?" he asked. I nodded.

"What ya want?" I growled. They guy didn't even blink.

"It's your turn to fight," he said. I sighed and stood up. I looked at Edward and Alphonse.

"See ya, then," I looked at White Tiger. "Don't worry so much, you'll be fine," I followed the guy in the suit as he started walking. He led me to the center of the whole place, that looked like an abandoned bar.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ROLLING!" a voice yelled from the speakers. Everyone started cheering. "To start up today, we've got Cannibal!" a girl came out opposite of me, with long black hair, black tennis shoes, blue shorts, a purple hoodie, and a black duck bill hat. Cheers came out from the crowd.

"And one of the strongest people on the streets, Brown Wolf!" I walked calmly on to the slightly elevated platform. The crowd cheered louder for me than for Cannibal.

"Alright, you guys know the rules! Fight until knock out!" the MC called out.

"And…..FIGHT!" Cannibal ran towards me. I jumped back. She was fast. She kept punching at my face. I kept dodging. I swung my leg out and sweeped Cannibal's feet out from under her. I pushed her back. She flipped and landed on her feet. She ran at me again. I jumped up, put my hand on her head, and did a cartwheel over her. I landed on my feet behind her and turned around.

She ran at me again. I lifted my leg and kicked her in the stomach. She recovered fast and grabbed my leg, but I grabbed her outstretched arm and flipped her. I heard the air get forced out of her lungs and blown out of her mouth. She stood back up slowly. I grabbed her head and drove it into the ground. She didn't get back up.

"And the winner is….. BROWN WOLF!" the MC yelled. I looked down at Cannibal's limp body.

"Sorry," I whispered. I turned and walked off of the platform. I went back to where Edward, Alphonse, and White Tiger were.

I sat down on the stool again and looked over at Edward and Alphonse, who were gaping at me. "What?" I growled.

"Y-you just….practically bashed her head in!" Alphonse said. I shook my head.

"Nah, she'll just have a really bad headache for a while," I said.

"Al, you think this is why Mustang sent us here?" Edward asked. Al nodded.

"So you were sent here? that makes sense," White Tiger said.

"I don't care about that, I care about why they _were_ sent here and _who _sent them," I growled. "So, tell us," I snapped.

Before they could respond, a huge crash sounded in the room. I turned to see a hole in the wall, dust coming from it. I saw a light that I presumed was fire, and...two glowing red eyes? I heard a few pairs of footsteps come into the room.

A male voice shouted across the room. "FAIRY TAIL'S HERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I'm taking pictures for the cover picture! Send me a link to it if you want to draw one! Also, I'm going to have a hard time putting my stories on FanFiction. Basically, my laptop is a piece of shit. As in I have to wait five minutes for ANYTHING to load. Like (I'm not kidding) I type an a, five minutes later IT APPEARS! So I decided I'm saving up for a mac. YAY APPLE! So yeah, my stories are going to take a while to write now. **

_Fairy Tail? Is that a gang or somethin'?_ I thought. I stood up. The group of people walked out of the cloud of dust. One of them had some armor on, and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. She had brown eyes and long red hair.

Another wasn't wearing a shirt and had some sort of mark dark blue on his chest. I think he was in his boxers. He had a necklace around his neck and raven black hair.

There was another girl, with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had a white and blue shirt on, a blue mini skirt, and a brown belt on. On the belt was a whip and a pouch.

The last one was the most interesting. He had spiky PINK hair and wore a vest with white puffy pants. He had the same mark as Boxers over there in red on his shoulder.

"What the hell's Fairy Tail? Some gang?" I yelled. All four of them turned to look at me.

"You don't know what Fairy Tail is?" the blonde asked.

"Why the hell would I ask if I knew what it was?" I growled.

The red head nodded. "She makes a good point,"

"Wait…." the blonde began "are we even in the right place for the job?" she asked. The red head took out a piece of paper from the pocket of her skirt. She read over it and nodded.

"We're here to end this whole thing, right?" Boxers said. I clenched my fists.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" someone else yelled. "This is our only chance! Most of us are starving!" they added.

"If we win this, we get enough money to fend for ourselves for a month!" another yelled.

Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. "We're here to crash this thing, too," Ed said. I turned to look at them.

"I was wondering when someone would finally stand up to this shit," I said. "I'm not gonna stop ya," I sat down on the counter of the bar.

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Pinkie asked, hope filling his voice.

"I said I wouldn't stop ya, I'm not gonna help ya do anythin'," I growled. White Tiger sat next to me.

"If Brown Wolf won't fight, than I won't either," she said. I leaned back.

"Go on, fight," I waved my hand in front of me. The people from the streets hesitantly followed my order. Not like they had to.

I watched as all hell broke loose. People were everywhere, and fists were flying. Blood was splattered on the floor. I watched as, surprisingly, the six people beat almost sixty. All of the people from the street had run.

"Woah," White Tiger said. I nodded.

"You four," I looked at the people who said they were from Fairy Tail. "Who are ya?" I asked.

The red head stood forward. "I am Erza Scarlet," she said.

Blondie raised her hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia," she said.

Boxers came next. "Gray Fullbuster,"

Last was Pinkie. "Natsu Dragneel!"

I nodded. I turned to look at Ed and Al. "You said you were sent here by someone. Who?" I growled.

"Me," I turned my head to look at the hole in the wall. He was wearing a blue uniform, I guess. He was wearing gloves with some weird circle on them. He had black hair and black eyes. He held up a pocket watch with some sort of animal on it. "Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist,"

"No idea what a State Alchemist is, but I'm just gonna guess you're from the military, which means that Ed's from the military, too," I said.

"Like the Magic Council?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno what that is either," I said. Mustang put away the pocket watch.

"Magic Council? State Alchemist?" White Tiger asked.

"Don't care," I said. White Tiger nodded. "Well, I'm leavin'," I said. I jumped off of the counter and walked toward the hole. White Tiger didn't follow me.

I walked out of the alley that the hole led to and went to the sidewalk. I sighed. We had to get a whole different city just to get to the competition, and now I didn't have enough money to get home. The sidewalk was filled with people. I turned right and started walking. I heard someone running to catch up with me. I turned and saw Ed. "H-hey, don't you have someone you could stay with? Some family?" he asked.

"What family?" I asked. I turned and kept walking. After a few minutes, the buildings disappeared and a found a huge set of stairs. I shrugged and walked up them. I reached the top of them in a few minutes. I saw what looked like an old shed. I ran over to it and opened the door, slipped inside, and closed the door.

I let my eyes adjust to the light and when they did, I saw a small set of stairs. I walked down them and saw a well. I looked down it and saw that it was stone inside, and if you fell in it looked like it would hurt. I guess I jinxed myself because I felt my feet slip and I fell face first.

I held my arms in front of my face, and I saw a glow. I opened my eyes and saw blue surrounding me. I was slowly falling downwards. I turned so that my feet were below me. I saw a glass like surface and landed on it. I was back inside the well with light flooding inside. I looked up and saw a sky.

_I thought I was in a shed?_ I thought. I saw some vines hanging down. I grabbed them and put my feet on the spaces between the stones, climbing upwards. I made it to the top and swung my legs over the top, letting my feet touch the grass. I stood up and looked around, seeing a forest. I walked in a direction where I felt a pull, trusting my intuition.

After walking through the trees for a while, I was on a hill looking down a village. I realized I probably wasn't in the 21st century anymore. It was a big place, with houses made of wood and stones on the roofs. I didn't have anything to lose by going down there, so I did. I could tell it was almost dawn. I stopped, and turned around.

_I'd look like a thief if I went there now,_ I walked back up the hill and found a good tree to stay in. I leaned against the trunk and watched the village. When the first lights of dawn began to show, the men came out from their houses. They went down to the fields. The sun rose more and I stood up and went back down the hill. I made it to the village and some women walked up to me.

They looked at me for a minute before saying, "You remind me of Kagome," I blinked.

"Kagome?" I asked. One nodded.

"I guess that since you're dressed a bit like her," she said. I nodded.

"Did she fall from a well? Somewhere in that direction?" I pointed behind me. All three looked at me and nodded. "Could I talk to her?" I asked.

"Well….She's with Lady Kaiade now," one said. _I don't give a damn,_ I thought.

"Yeah, well I need to get home," I growled. The women looked surprised.

"I could go ask," one said. She turned and left. The others left as well. I stood there for a few minutes until I heard footsteps walking towards me. I looked up and saw a group of people.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" a girl asked. She had long black hair and was wearing a school uniform. She had deep brown eyes and a quiver full of arrows and had a bow on her back.

"Yeah, how the hell do I get back?" I asked. She blinked. One of the guys behind her laughed. He was wearing a red kimono (I think that's what it's called), had white hair and white dog ears. he was carrying a beat up sword.

"The fuck's with the dog ears?" I growled. He laughed harder.

"Wow, I like her, Kagome!" he said.

Kagome didn't pay attention. "You don't look Japanese, where are you from?" she asked.

"U.S.,"I growled. She nodded.

"Wait...she must have come from the well, right?" Another one asked. He was holding a staf, and was wearing a dark purple kemono. His hair was black and he had dark blue eyes.

The woman next to him nodded. She was in a black and pink suit. She had black hair and a huge boomerang. She also had a sword on her belt.

The dog guy looked like he just realized that I came from the well. "Only me and Kagome can go through the well though, right?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

He looked at me again. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I tell ya?" I growled. "I only know Kagome's name," I added.

"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves!" Kagome said. She pointed to the girl in the pink and black suit. "That's Sango," next was the purple kemono guy "That's Miroku," she pointed down. I looked down and saw a cream colored cat with two tails, and a really short kid with orange hair and a fox tail. He had black pants and a light blue shirt.

"The cat is Kerara, and the boy is Shippo," then she pointed at the dog guy. "And that's Inuyasha." She finished.

_No point in using my street name,_ I thought. "Name's Suzie," I growled. "I was wonderin' if you could tell me how to get back home," I added.

"Back home?" Inuyasha asked.

I nodded. "Fell down some well and ended up here," I said.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I thought we were the only ones who could go through the well," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked worried, I think. I'm not the master of emotions. "We are," she said.

"So Im not supposed to be here, but I should be at the bottom of a well with my head cracked open," I said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Not anyone's loss,"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first. He left a crater in the ground.

"So... could ya help me?" I asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

She led the way out of the village, the other five plus me following. She led us through the forest and to the well. When we got there, she and Inuyasha went up to the well with me.

"Just jump in," Kagome said. I nodded and climbed onto the ledge.

"See ya," I jumped down and saw a blue glow. I fell through the light again and then after about a minute, it disappeared. I looked up and saw the sky.

"Hey, wasn't this supposed to work?" I yelled.


End file.
